Serendipity
by galena
Summary: no connection with the movie at all... its just that fate keeps on drawing them to eachother


Chapter 1: Amber Beach  
  
"Draco dear welcome home!" It's good to be at home, no Potter, no Weasley, and no Mudblood Granger. I can finally relax and do practically nothing.  
  
"Hey mom, how are you?" This might come as a shock to you but I actually love my mother. She's the only person I that I'll ever love.  
  
"Doing great dear. Now I have something for you in your room. Tickets to be exact, I planned a nice trip for you and your cousin Nicolas. It's a muggle place but I know you can tolerate a few weeks without magic, besides, you're not allowed to use your wand over the break, right?" Great! Now I'm off to muggle land for a vacation, hanging out with Nicolas is no big deal, he's my best cousin (sort of like my best friend which is my cousin, oh he's Blaise Zambini's eldest brother).  
  
"Ok mom thanks" I kissed her and went straight up to my room.  
  
Once I reached my room, I saw the tickets in my bed. "Amber Beach, sounds interesting"  
  
---  
  
"Mina, please go with me. this is a wonderful place, I promise!" There she goes again, every summer my cousin Nicole would drag me into some summer get away and get us in trouble, or have her 'paradise' turn into a disaster, and I've had enough of it.  
  
"Go on pumpkin, we won't mind you getting a vacation, besides I really think you need some time off. You only have a few more days left before school starts and you know quite well that your dad and I won't be able to take you out because were busy. Go ahead dear. have some fun." As always my mom wasn't on my side when it comes to this. She adores my cousin, she even wants me to be more like her. Nicole's not that bad, she's 19, perfect body, long silky brown hair, spotless complexion, and to top it all off she had just gotten into one of those ivy league colleges as a scholar. Well, I can get into any ivy league college too if I wanted, but I'd rather stay in the magical world, it's a lot better there. In the other aspects, let's just say I'm not much into physical appearances, I like me for my now tamed wavy locks (thanks to a book about beauty charms Ginny gave me during my 16th birthday), my body, well it's normal, I'm not that voluptuous or skinny, it's just, normal. Well I'm not being vain or anything but I also have wonderful skin, I guess it just runs in the family. Well anyway enough of comparing myself to Nicole, what's important is. my summer vacation.  
  
"Alright. I'm going, but where are we going again?" I finally gave in, my mom was right anyway, I needed to loosen up.  
  
"Amber Beach, it's somewhere in the pacific"  
  
"Sounds nice, I guess no one in Hogwarts would be there anyway"  
  
"That's great! Aunt Helen, I need to take Mina shopping. You won't mind it anyway right?"  
  
"Sure Nicole, go ahead. Have fun girls!"  
  
---  
  
Amber Beach: Day 1  
Ok, I admit it! The place is pretty neat. Nic and I just arrived a few minutes ago and well this really is paradise! I just wish nobody here knows me, I'm in the other side of the world anyway so it won't hurt to show some skin and loosen up a bit. Nic told me that its time to show off our new bikinis. Oh well, here I go.  
  
*Soak up the sun-Sheryl Crow  
  
---  
  
"Hello wonderful beach, hello white sand. and hello surfers" There goes my cousin Nic. she's on the loose again, every time we take a vacation she always seems to find a nice bloke to flirt with. Well right now a few surfers are headed our way.  
  
"Hi there, I'm Josh this is Matt. and you are?" Ok, this Josh guy is pretty cute but well he looks arrogant. Matt, he looks ok. "Hi I'm Nic, this is my cousin Mina. You guys live here?" Ok now she's starting her flirting marathon. She seems to be clicking well with these guys so I guess I should leave them for a while.  
  
"Hey nic, I'll just go to the bar and grab something to drink. Want anything?"  
  
"No thanks, have fun" She sent me of with a wink then a silly grin.  
  
I know I have to loosen up it's just that it doesn't come easy for me. Not like Nic. I mean look at her, guys are practically at her feet worshiping her, I can't be like her, it's just. it's not me, it's not my kind of thing.  
  
"Hi, I need one mango shake please, no milk" I smiled sweetly to the bartender.  
  
"Here, one mango shake with out milk for a very pretty lady" I blushed at his complement, I never really had guys telling me that I was pretty, well bedsides my dad of course.  
  
"Thanks, how much is it?"  
  
"It's on the house sweetheart" Wow! A free drink. well I guess I should loosen up and smile more often then. I gave the bartender one last look and left.  
  
I was sipping on my drink walking back to my cousin when out of nowhere a stupid Frisbee hit my drink, spilling it all over my new white bikini. Ugh!  
  
---  
  
"I got it, I got it. oh damn! I'm terribly sorry" I'm totally ashamed of myself, I'm the seeker of slytherin and I wasn't able to grab a stupid Frisbee. I ran up to the girl who's drink was hit by the Frisbee thrown by Nick.  
  
"Look, I'm really sorry. um here you can have my shirt" I took off my Hawaiian shirt and draped it on her shoulder. She's not saying anything, not a thank you or you stupid git, she just stood there looking pissed.  
  
"Um, hey, I'm really really sorry, I, uh, I can walk you back to you place so you can change. Um, hey. say something. I'm really sorry" Now I'm worried, I'm not really used to the silent treatment by pretty girls or even girls in general, they're always swooning on me or they're all over me.  
  
"No, it's ok. And thanks for the shirt" She said and walked away. Ok, that was easy. I looked over at Nick and he told me to follow the girl so I did. It seems like she's going back to her beach towel near a girl with a couple of guys with her.  
  
"Oh my, what happened to you Mina?" And she has a name. I went nearer and the girl she was with eyed me.  
  
"Some bloody git hit my drink with a Frisbee"  
  
"And he's kind enough to give you his shirt" I hear the girl say as she seems to be amazed why I was there and apologized once again.  
  
"Look, I said I was sorry, I didn't mean it to happen. I never really miss catching a Frisbee, I guess I just miscalculated. I'm sorry. Can buy you a new drink?" I gave her a really sly smile, but what do I get?  
  
"You can buy me a new swim suit"  
  
"Mina! Don't be rude. the guy is being nice. Hi I'm Mina's cousin, Nicole"  
  
I smiled. "Dray! What's going on?" I hear Nick running behind me.  
  
"Dray, nice name" Nicole said eyeing Mina, she's somehow trying to relay a message to her but she won't listen.  
  
"Hi! I'm Nick, Dray's cousin" And Nick starts flirting again. Nicole doesn't seem to mind it and if I'm not wrong she's even flirting back. I walk towards Mina and start apologizing again.  
  
"It's ok really, I just. I really have to change" Mina then starts to walk and I catch up.  
  
"Let me walk with you, and maybe after I can get you a new drink, about the swim suit. well."  
  
"I was just upset. It's ok, I can just wash it" She gave me a sweet smile and I swear I think I'm starting to like her, she just gives me this mysterious aura that makes me want to get to know her. So we walk back to their hut, I learned that she's staying with her cousin Nicole for the week and that she wants to have 'real fun' this summer.  
  
"I hope you won't mind if I try to help you have fun."  
  
"I guess I don't have any problems with that." And I think I just got myself a summer fling.  
  
---  
  
Is this me or am I just dreaming? I can't believe it! Me, Hermione Granger is flirting with some guy, who's really cute by the way. He accompanied me back to the hut that I share with Nic and I cleaned up and changed into a short floral dress. I returned him his shirt, which smelled really nice, and he said that I could keep it, so I placed it in my closet. We went out back to the beach and grabbed some drinks at the bar, He got me a new mango shake, no milk, and sat in the sand and he started our conversation.  
  
"So, how long have you been here?"  
  
"Just arrived today"  
  
"Oh I see. Um, I hope you won't mind if I ask you why you want to have 'real fun' this summer? I mean summer is fun, really. no school and stuff"  
  
"I guess I just overwork myself. Even during the summer I already start study for the coming term, you know to be prepared and all, I mean I'm at the top of my year and I have to maintain that." I really don't know why I'm telling all this to some guy I just met, maybe because I just need someone neutral, someone who doesn't really know me, someone who would just listen to me. "My 2 best friends always tell me to loosen up a bit, have some fun, but I find studying fun, honestly. I love my friends so much and I know that they just want what's the best for me. but I don't know."  
  
"My opinion, well I think you do need to loosen up a bit, stop thinking about school, just for a week, it won't hurt to have fun once in a while, let your hair down, smile more often."  
  
He paused for a while, then out of nowhere he said, "Great friends, cool relatives, brains. and beauty. What more could a girl want?" I didn't know how to react, I just sat there and finished my drink, honestly he caught me off guard, I was speechless.  
  
*The game of love-Carlos Santana ft. Michelle Branch  
  
---  
  
Amber Beach: Day 2  
Nic and I had breakfast with Dray and Nick. They're really nice guys and as Nic would say, nice looking guys. Oh, Dray had this really nice platinum blonde hair that loosely fell in his silver eyes, I sometimes get lost just looking into his eyes and he suddenly brings me back to reality when he holds my hand or tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. Nick had black hair that fell until his shoulders and wonderful blue orbs as Nic would love to call them.  
After breakfast we went for a swim and had a little beach volleyball competition where Dray & I, won over Nic and Nick. After that the two suddenly disappeared leaving me with Dray.  
He and I decided to walk along the beach, explore the area and do some shopping. I got Harry and Ron this really nice puka shell necklace which is something that everyone wears around this place. I got Gin a couple of friendship bands and a simple seashell bracelet. Dray got his mom this really nice seashell which when you place beside your ear, you'll hear the waves of Amber Beach. And you know what's really sweet, he got me an Amber pendant in a simple chain. He said it's a sorry gift, and something that will make me remember him when we part ways.  
  
---  
  
Mina and I just finished having dinner and we still can't find our cousins, maybe they've gone out and stated making out or something like that. Once again we decided to stay out because the sky was so wonderful and Mina said she love stars. So I took her in the shore, laid out a beach towel so we could lie down.  
  
"Um, Dray. thanks"  
  
"For what?" I was sort of confused here, I didn't know why she was actually thanking me.  
  
"For everything! Breakfast, dinner, your shirt." She gave a little laugh when she said this, maybe because she remembered why I gave my shirt to her. ". and for the necklace and pendant. We've been hanging out for just 2 days but I already feel very comfortable with you. Thanks, really, you don't know how much you made me happy" She twisted her head to the side to look at me and smiled. I smiled back, then out of nowhere I took her hand and kissed it. I don't know what made me do it, but all I know is that I think I'm falling. falling fast and hard for this girl. Maybe because she's different, she's not like any other girls that I went out with, all of them were all over me, they want me because of my money and name. I don't know if Mina likes me, but I know I like her.  
  
We stayed like that for a couple of hours, holding hands, staring at the sky, feeling content with each others company when I feel her shiver. "Cold?" I asked her, then she nods her head. "I think I should take you back to your hut now, it's already quite late. I wouldn't want your cousin worrying about you."  
  
"Mmkay"  
  
We reached the front steps of their hut. "So, this is goodnight?"  
  
"I guess so"  
  
"But definitely not goodbye"  
  
"yah, not goodbye" she then gave me this really shy smile that made me just want to kiss her. And well, I did. it was soft, long enough to be a tease, but short enough to be passionate. She pulled back and I tried to get her back, she was smiling when I opened my eyes again and then she opened the door and said goodnight.  
  
*Don't say goodbye, say goodnight-Binocular  
  
---  
  
"Is he good?" I hear Nic's voice come out from out of nowhere.  
  
"My god! You frightened me!"  
  
"You haven't answered my question yet. Is he a good kisser?"  
  
I gave Nic a sly smile and said "I don't know, it was just a teaser, and boy it was such a tease."  
  
"That means he's good then"  
  
"Why are we talking about this! What happened to you and Nick? You two suddenly vanished into thin air! Where did you two go?" I'm sure she'll say she had a really great time with Nick and how great of a kisser he is and how good he is in bed. That's always what happens to her during her summer flings.  
  
"Well." she got this dreamy look in her face as if she's replaying whatever happened to her during the day. "Nick and I leaned more about each other, you know, got to know each other better."  
  
"In bed?"  
  
"No. well, not right away"  
  
"Oh ok, then I don't want to hear it anymore. Save it for some other day. I'm tired and I'm going to bed. Night Nic"  
  
"Fine! Goodnight!"  
  
I went straight to my room, cleaned up and changed into my nightie. I crept under the blanket said a little prayer and went to sleep.  
  
---  
  
Amber Beach: Day 3  
"Great friends, cool relatives, brains, and beauty. What more could a girl want?" I recalled Dray telling me this the other day. I know he seems to think I am perfect but I think otherwise. There is something lacking. Someone to love. I guess I'm just jealous with Nic, if I'm not wrong I think she and Nick are already dating! But then again, that's Nic, and I'm not her.  
I went out to the beach alone today, just try to think about things and maybe finish the novel I brought along for the trip (To the ends of the earth by Elizabeth Lowell). Halfway through the book I realized someone sat beside me, and it was Dray.  
  
---  
  
"You ok?" It's the 1st time I saw Mina alone, at first I didn't want to disturb her, she looked to content reading her novel but then I couldn't help it, I wanted to be with her.  
  
"Yah, how about you?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
She closed her novel and sat upright, "So, what do you want to do?"  
  
"Go ahead, continue reading you novel. Don't mind me." I just want to be beside you. But I didn't say that, even if I really wanted to.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yah"  
  
*No ordinary love-Jennifer Love Hewitt  
  
---  
  
Amber Beach: Day 4  
Nothing much happened yesterday, it's just that after a midnight stroll along the shore Dray and I shared a wonderful kiss under the moonlight. Honestly I couldn't believe what I'm getting myself into, tomorrow I'll be leaving Amber Beach and now I don't know if I wanted to leave, I guess I just don't want to be away from Dray. We did talk about well, 'us', he is from England too but he said he goes in some snobbish dorm school. Well I can't really tell him that I go to Hogwarts and that I'm a witch so I told him that I go to an exclusive dorm school for girls, I didn't want to lie to him, but I had to.  
  
---  
  
"I'll be leaving tomorrow."  
  
"I know." I can sense the sadness in his voice but I couldn't do anything, I didn't want to leave too but then again, I have to.  
  
"We could still keep in touch, if. if you want" I was fighting back the tears that are threatening to fall any moment, I know I had to let go, I just didn't know how. I know pretty well that it is impossible for us to continue this thing that's going on between us because I'm a witch, and well he's not a wizard. I have decided to stay in the magical world after my last year at Hogwarts with is this coming school year but things are trying me to make other plans.  
  
"I can't. I mean I couldn't do that. I go to some snobbish dorm school and only family members are allowed to send me letters. I'm sorry"  
  
I felt so hurt with what he said but I had to keep myself together and I lied to him, even if it hurts me so much. "Oh, I know how you feel, I. I go to an exclusive dorm school too and rules are pretty much the same as yours."  
  
He was so silent the whole time, I didn't know what to tell him, I didn't know what he was thinking. I just held his hand and cherished the moment because I know I won't be able to experience this again. ever.  
  
---  
  
There, I said it. I lied to her, I had to. It's better than telling her I'm a wizard, she might think I'm some freak.  
  
She held on to my hand as if she would never hold it again, then I realized that it might be the last time I get to spend time with her, I might not see her again, we come from two different worlds our paths were not supposed to cross, but in a way I'm happy that it did. I'll never find a girl like her again, she's one of a kind and I'm glad I found her, even if I had to let her go eventually.  
  
She leaned into me and I embraced her, this is something new to me because I never really get all sweet and sentimental with girls, but as I said, she was different, she was special, and I swear I'll never forget her.  
  
*Crazy for this girl-Evan and Jaron  
  
---  
  
Amber Beach: Day 5  
I couldn't say goodbye to Dray, I just can't. Somewhere inside of me I know that we'll see each other again, that's what I kept telling myself. we'll see each other again. even if we both know that we won't.  
  
---  
  
Nic and I arrived back home the next day and I really miss Dray, I really do.  
  
I'm meeting Harry, Ron and Gin in few days in Diagon alley to buy school stuff, it will be the last time that we'll be doing this, it's our 7th and last year at Hogwarts and I'll definitely miss that place.  
  
AN: That's pretty much it for now, school just started and some professors of mine are quite demanding so it might take me a few days to come up with the next chapters. I do hope you guys like it, I know it's quite a cliffie but I like it that way (reviews might change my view on that *hint hint*).  
  
The songs at the bottom of some parts are a few songs that I think are appropriate for the feeling as of the moment of the story. I placed them there because I want to come up with a soundtrack for this fic.  
  
Btw, it's my first story here in ff.net hope you guys will go easy on me.  
  
Lastly, I'm looking for a beta, well actually I want around 3 people ( I can still adjust the number of people that that would depend on how nice you guys will be to me).  
  
Till next time! 


End file.
